Needles/Temple of Blood
The Temple of Blood is home to a cult based around the Bloodstaff with a long history in Needles. Apparently somewhat benign in the past, they've since gone rogue and have apparently killed the right hand man of the Mushroom Priest in Needles (you can find his body in the Needles/Ammo bunker - show his Ruby ring to the Mushroom Priest to get the story about the Bloodstaff). Exploration There are two ways into the building. The east door will bring you into a garage which contains an old bus and nothing else of value. The south door will bring you in to the main area of the temple. Head west (left) if you want to visit the cells and save poor Ralf - if you're headed straight for the Bloodstaff, though, go through the meeting room and head east (right) down the corridor until you reach the game room. You'll need to walk a serpentine path across the chessboard to reach the priest at the end. At your first missed step, laser turrets will rise from the corners of the room; any missed steps after that will result in damage to your party members, no matter what armor you're wearing. When you reach the priest at the end, he will ask you how many steps are in the true path: answer correctly, and you'll be dropped through to a ledge on an underground lake across from the Island where the Blood Priest resides. Answer incorrectly, and you're sent back to the beginning! (Hint, the answer is "30"!) Once in the Island area, you'll have to swim across to the Island, clear it of enemies, and retrieve the Bloodstaff. Swim across to the north after you leave to get to the last room, which appears to be a hollowed out missile - no idea why it's there! The launch code to get you out, by the way, is "MOTEKIM". NPC's You can rescue Ralf from the torturers in the back room - deactivate the laser to set him free. Ralf isn't the greatest NPC to say the least, but he makes a decent enough mule or "CPR dummy" for training up Medic or Doctor skill. Main Area Encounters *Executioner - 60 exp *Guard - 60 exp *Hobo (Ralf) - 20 exp *Hunter - 150 exp *Killer - 200 exp *Silicon Sniper - 125 exp Island Area Encounters There are two groups of Guards and Bloodbeasts when you cross the pressure-sensitive plate that deploys the Auto Laser Turret (be sure to jump over it if you're not looking to make the fight even tougher!). After that, there are one more group on either side of the main gate area to the north, and four more groups besides. *Auto Laser Turret (Island area - only appears if you step on the pressure plate at the gate!) - 220 exp *Blood Priest (Island area, in the center - has the Bloodstaff you're looking for!) - 150 exp *Bloodbeast (Island area) - 160 exp *Glowing Slime (Island area) - 30 exp *Guard (Island area) - 120 exp *Sniper - 120 exp Notable Loot Upstairs The lockers before the chessboard area have some Bullet proof shirts and a Kevlar vest. Downstairs The Snipers in the outside of the Island area downstairs drop one M1989A1 Nato assault rifle, as well as one M19 rifle, an Uzi SMG Mark 27 and a Mac 17 SMG, and various amounts of 7.62mm clips, 9mm clips and 45 clips. ake sure the character with the highest luck is the one to open each loot bag first! On the inside of the Island area, only the people in the areas around the center have any loot at all. Expect to find random amounts of M19 rifle, LAW rockets, Power pack, 45 clip, 9mm clip, 7.62mm clip, and Howitzer shells - again, make sure your character with the highest luck opens the bags first to get the most out of your loot bags! You will also find a fake Bloodstaff - this one isn't the one you want! The Inner Sanctum of the Blood Priest has only one loot item - the REAL Bloodstaff! If you've picked up multiple Bloodstaves in Needles and can't tell the real deal from the fakes that you find laying around, there is a special table in Downtown Needles which will verify your Bloodstaff. Simply use the staff on the table - if it's not the real one, it gets crunched up. The real Bloodstaff will be returned to you if used on the table. Tasks This is where you get the Bloodstaff (the real one) for Charmaine at the Mushroom Temple in Las Vegas. First, the Mushroom Priest at the Mushroom Temple in the SE corner (lower right) corner of Needles needs it - bring it to him and get a huge pile of loot in return (including an Engine, which you'll need to repair Ace's Jeep if you're going that route (you can also use it to repair the water pump in Highpool for a random loot cache reward. If you want it back to give to Charmaine, tell the priest "DIPSTICK". When you give it to Charmaine, be careful not to walk into the square directly in front of her. Stand to the right of this square, and use the Bloodstaff left into the square. Charmaine will then use the staff to unlock the Sonic Key doors in the Mushroom Temple to allow you to enter the Sewers. Category:Wasteland locations